


【待授翻】I Don't Care

by yvettelittle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance/Angst, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvettelittle/pseuds/yvettelittle
Summary: 夏洛克说，“我不在意。”
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Kudos: 3





	【待授翻】I Don't Care

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Don't Care](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/765477) by listrant. 



> 去年有要过授权，但作者已经消失好几年了，就先在这边备份一下吧。  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9819015/1/I-Don-t-Care

百分之90%的时间里，茉莉都能接受独自一人，她是一个人，但并不孤独。

可还有剩下的10% 。

今晚就是那10% 。

茉莉躺在床上，盯着黑暗卧室里无法辨识的阴影，大脑一片空白。她想要某个人，任何人。但如果诚实的话，她最想要的还是他。

看着放在床头柜上的手机。她可以......理论上她可以......

但是不，不能，绝对不能。现在是凌晨四点， 虽然这不是此刻不能联系夏洛克 • 福尔摩斯的根本原因。

你不能随时打电话给那些不爱你的人。莫莉缺少真正爱她的人，而夏洛克显然不是那个人。

所以这不可能。

尽管他同样不合理的在一个小时前给她打了电话，但仅仅是为了案件，不会是因为寂寞，或是想找人倾诉。

但是......或许......可以只发一条短信? 

如果他睡着了，也不会被吵醒。

不，不能。他们也不是“可以半夜发短信”的关系。

茉莉感到眼泪涌了出来，她讨厌这种绝望的感觉。

不能是他，她想。但是还有谁呢？ 他是最有可能醒着的，且对社交惯例最无所谓的人。

终于，她抓起手机，泪流满面地发了一条短信。

“夏洛克? 你醒着吗? 我是茉莉。”

愚蠢，他当然会看到她的名字显示在手机上，没有必要署名。

茉莉只等了几秒钟。

“醒着。”----SH

就是这样， 就是这样。可这没有任何意义，又回到了起点。

“是有案件？”

茉莉不确定她希望他回答“有”还是“没有”。

“没，12小时前就解决了”----SH

茉莉足足有五分钟不知如何回应，手机又响了起来。

“? ”---- SH

“我只是有点失眠，想知道你睡着了吗。”

茉莉皱了皱眉头。 这听起来够随意吗？ “想知道你是否醒着”比“想找人聊天”要好 ，对吧？

“还没有。”

“这太蠢了，对不起。”

夏洛克花了两分钟才回复。这对他来说简直是一辈子。茉莉的胃纠成了一团。

“没关系，有什么需要帮忙吗? 茉莉? ”----SH

“没什么。”

茉莉现在是真的在哭了。她想倾诉，但是自尊心不允许她这么做。

“你没事吧? ”----SH

“我很好，在家里的床上躺着呢。”茉莉回答，她知道他是指人身安全。

电话响了，她没有理会，尽管这让她的胃更不舒服了。她不能接，不能让他听到她的啜泣。

“对不起。我不想出声。我发短信的时候都要睡着了。这样睡前发短信就像是喝醉了打电话...下次巴茨见吧，真的对不起。”

没有回应，茉莉觉得夏洛克从表面上理解了她的话后就去忙别的事了。

她去了趟厕所，花10分钟翻了翻没有营养的电视节目，回到床上盯着那些阴影看了10分钟，手机又响了，她吓了一跳。

“让我进去。”

茉莉的心开始怦怦直跳。

“什么？”

“开门，我在你门外。”

茉莉惊恐地低头看了一眼她的旧睡衣，一件薄背心和睡裤。没有穿Bra，这意味着他可以看到...任何东西。她开始疯狂地在衣柜里翻找没有穿过的晨衣，但怎么也翻不到。最后只能在穿过起居室的路上草草抓起一件连帽衫拉上拉链，只好这样了。

她拉开门，眯起眼睛看在走廊的灯光下映出的夏洛克的轮廓，无法看清他的表情。她一言不发地将门开大，站到一侧好让他进来。

茉莉关上门，勉强挤出一个微笑，将双臂抱在胸前。

“你不用来的，夏洛克。正如你所看到的...一切都没有异常。”她示意了一下他们所在的宁静房间。

夏洛克似乎没有听到她的话，他脱下外套和围巾，在公寓里转了几圈，瞥了一眼她的卧室和厨房。茉莉猜想他并不是在寻找可能的入侵者，而是在审阅她今晚留下的线索，玩那神奇的演绎游戏。水槽里的碗碟和凌乱的床单都向他透露了什么？

他的穿着一如既往，整洁笔挺的黑西装内是黑色的礼服衬衫，他的动作轻快，没有露出丝毫倦意。夏洛克轻轻按开沙发旁的台灯，终于转向了她。茉莉觉得他一定能看到她想拼命隐藏起来的可悲的绝望，但是不知道该怎么躲避。

“有些事不对劲，否则你不会给我发短信。”

这只是句近乎友好的话，但足够了。把一个这样处于情绪边缘的人推到悬崖边上并不需要多大力气。眼泪再度上涌的时候，茉莉迅速背过了身。

“我很好...”尽管她知道他不会那么容易上当，但她仍这么回应。

“我不相信。”

茉莉的眼泪更汹涌了，她想冲进卧室，砰地一声甩上门，可那又有什么意义？

夏洛克叹了口气，茉莉听到他将自己扔进了沙发中。

“你不必为在我面前哭而感到羞愧。我不在意...这不会让我感到困扰。作为一台机器的优点之一就是不会对眼泪感到不适，想哭就哭吧。”

茉莉非常努力想要平复下来，可一旦大坝决堤，泪水就很难停息。

“不妨坐我旁边来，你又不是在那儿藏了什么东西... ”

茉利意识到了他说的话的真实含义，于是坐到了他身边的沙发上，但当她俯身坐下的时候，依然用手捂着脸。

夏洛克什么也没说，只是耐心地等她眼泪平息。

当她逐渐控制住自己，用连帽衫的袖子抹去眼泪后，他随意地开口，“为什么给我发短信? ” 就好像在问天气怎么样。

茉莉没有看他，所以不知道他是什么表情。当她正要张嘴时，他打断了，“别费心撒谎，我总能看出来，然后我们就会回到上一个问题。”

“我只是很孤独，”茉莉喃喃自语。

他沉默了，茉莉立刻觉得有必要撤回这句话。

“对不起... 我知道我们没有...那么亲密，”她补充道。

“不，只是你需要有人陪，而你愿意找我，一定真的非常绝望。”

她是绝望了，但是他把一切都弄反了。他不是最后的选择，而是她的首选。任何其他人都无法成为他的替代品，她绝望......总是因为他，只是她通常没有勇气去找他。茉莉希望能勇敢一点说出这些话，但是显然她显然做不到。所以她只是说......

“没。”

茉莉迅速从沙发上起身，走到窗前凝望外面的暗夜。夏洛克没有动，她现在背对着他。

“我们都知道安慰人不是我的强项。”

他又错了。他镇定自若的逻辑比其他人空洞的安慰语言更能让她感到感到宽慰，他在一起很有安全感。尽管他可能会伤害她，但无心的侮辱与独自面对世界的痛苦相比根本不算什么。忍受少许薄纸割伤的刺痛，便可换取免受刀绞腹部的保护。并不是因为被纸割伤不痛不痒...而是这种疼不会杀了她。

茉利把头倚在窗边的墙上，玩弄着窗帘。

“你做得很好”她纠正。

“你回家吧。” 茉莉补充到，打破了沉淀了几分钟的沉默。 她觉得自己好像把他绑架了。

“你想让我这样做吗? ”

听到他的声音，茉莉迅速转过身来。

“不。”她没有移开视线，这回没有什么好隐藏的了，于是大胆地对上他的目光。

“你需要睡眠，只要睡一觉，醒来后会好很多。”夏洛克说。

“我知道。”茉莉看向了卧室。

“我试过，但做不到。”

夏洛克牵住茉莉的手，拉她进了卧室。

“上来，”他命令道，并踢掉了自己的鞋，茉莉突然发觉到她以前从来没有见过他只穿着袜子。它们不过是普通的黑袜子，但是莫名的充满吸引力。茉莉绕到床的另一边，钻进被子里，但仍然坐着，从起居室的门缝里透进来柔和的灯光下，看着夏洛克解开了那件看起来很贵的衬衫，随手扔在床头柜上。

夏洛克掀开被子，窝进她身边，她坐着的同时，夏洛克完全仰面躺了下来。

“你这种姿势睡不着。”他抬头看着她。茉莉试探性地躺在另一个枕头上，朝向了他。她想......

在昏暗的灯光下，茉莉却肯定夏洛克看清了她的表情，虽然这从逻辑上不可能。“我们不需要把这当成一个难题，”他平静地说，抬起离她最近的一只胳膊。“你可以尽可能靠近我，我真的不在意。”

茉莉犹豫了一小会儿，咬了咬嘴唇，她靠近了......越来越近，直到紧紧地贴在他身边。她缓缓地低下头挨在他的胸口，轻轻把手搭在一旁。

夏洛克调整了一下手臂，搂住了她。茉莉提醒自己，他其实别无选择; 这是唯一一个稍微舒服点的姿势。可这个动作看起来像是一种接纳，所以她大胆地跨过他的大腿，把腿安放在了他两腿间。而夏洛克没有反抗。

茉利欣喜地意识到，她的头正好贴在他心脏上方...她入睡时可以听到持续稳健的砰砰声。

“谢谢你能来。”她低声道。

“没关系。”他用一贯的语调回答。

\-------------------------------------

茉莉醒来时已经过了11点，夏洛克不知什么时候离开了。她拿起手机看时间的时候收到一条短信。

“下次...如果还有下次的话...直接告诉我吧，我不在意。-SH”

茉莉笑了。“我不在意。”当她哭泣的时候，当她想要他抱着她的时候，还有刚才，他都说了这句话。通常一般人不愿意听到的话。而他却用这句话来安慰她。从我这取你所需吧，我不在意。

真的下一次到来是在几个月后，这么长的时间以至于茉莉开始相信他已经治愈了她，这下一次永远都不会发生。

她向自己承认情绪出了问题比上次早很多，刚刚过凌晨两点。

“夏洛克？”

足足十分钟，她才得到回复，失望感冲刷着茉莉，她开始怀疑他会不会真的睡着了。或许他之前说的话根本就不是认真的。

“有个案件马上就能解决，把钥匙留在走廊里，或者我能自己撬锁。-SH”

————————————————————————

约翰发现夏洛克看见一条几分钟前的短信后表情突变，当时他们正和雷斯垂德一起检查尸体。尸体是一对年轻的情侣，着装正式，正值舞会的季节，显然他们晚上参加过舞会，而现在他们再也回不了家了。

看着夏洛克敲出回复时，他发觉很奇怪：凌晨两点多，每个现在可能给夏洛克发短信的人(他自己，雷斯垂德)都在犯罪现场。大概这表明他们还有另一个反社会需要解决。约翰真诚地希望不是这个原因，他周末还有约会呢。

“有麻烦吗，夏洛克? ”他问。

夏洛克嘴角露出半抹笑容“没有什么我解决不了的，约翰。去把雷斯垂德找来，让他派警员搜索10公里内的所有花店。如果店主有小胡子，就逮捕他。我们去看看其它嫌疑高的店，这样如果我判断错误还能加快案件的进展，现在时间紧迫。”

“紧迫？这是你现在唯一的案子，而且现在是半夜。没有一家花店会开门！”

“那就叫醒他们，快！”夏洛克向雷斯垂德挥了挥手，冲了出去。

————————————————————————

一切处理妥当后他们离开花店，“你怎么知道? ” 约翰问，难以置信地摇着头。

夏洛克扬了一下嘴角，拂去外套和裤子上的一些碎花瓣。

“胸花，”他说。

“什么胸花? 根本就没有胸花。”

“没错，没有胸花。那个女孩刚参加完毕业舞会，她应该有一个胸花。凶手把所有东西都留在了尸体上... 甚至包括她的手提包和他的钱包。为什么要拿走胸花？原因: 它可以确定凶手的某些特征。凶手是个花商。”

“绝了！”

夏洛克耸了耸肩，“顶多值五分。”

一辆出租车沿着街道驶来。 “啊，真幸运，”夏洛克喃喃自语，上前去开门。 约翰想从另一边打开车门，被夏洛克一把拦下。 

“你坐下一辆。”

约翰叹了口气，“夏洛克，现在是凌晨三点半。十有八九在相当长的一段时间内不会有下一辆车。你就不能克服一次你那愚蠢的自负吗？我保证不发出惹你厌烦你的声音。”

“我不打算回贝克街。”

“也行啊，要么你带上我，或者我带上你......”

“没得商量，你等下一辆。”

“夏洛克，不要固执，大半夜的真的很冷，如果你非要你自己的出租车，你完全可以自己等，”约翰坚持说，他的耐心消磨光了，直接跨上车。

夏洛克不情愿地跟上来，在给司机地址之前瞪了约翰一眼。

车开走时，约翰环顾了一下漆黑的车内，沉默片刻，最终平静地问，“茉莉家? ”

“是。”

约翰想进一步审问，但在和侦探短暂的眼神接触后，又想起他们在花店发生口角后被打击得落花流水的场景，就随他去了。

————————————————————————

茉莉本来觉得自己会睡着，但直到两个小时后听到锁芯转动的声音时她还很清醒。 她把钥匙留在了门外盆栽的土里。她坐起来，但没有下床，听着他在起居室里行走的动静。

一会儿，他出现在卧室门口， 在黑暗中看不清他的脸，但可以辨别出他只穿了亚麻衬衫、裤子和袜子。今天的衬衫是白色的。

“很抱歉在办案的时候打扰你，”茉莉说。

“我不在意，”夏洛克爬上她身边的床，躺了下来，茉莉缓缓贴近他，就和上次一样。

“你闻起来就像玫瑰，”她低声说，深深吸入他的气息，再次枕到他的胸前。

“我刚刚一直在花店的冷柜里踱步。”

“哦，”茉莉轻语。 

然后，不受她的控制，又来了。那种舒适、善意，和不再孤独的解脱交织在一起，一波波冲击着她的鼻子和眼眶。眼泪开始汹涌，她试图推开夏洛克，从他的胸口挣脱，但他的手臂却搂得愈发的紧。

“我不在意，茉莉。”

她贴在他的衬衫上哭得更厉害了。

“我真的不在意”他又重复了一遍。

——————————END———————————

没错，这就结局了。ค(TㅅT)


End file.
